A physical therapy clinic is a fast-paced and physically demanding environment. There are competing pressures to see ever more patients, while providing superior physical care, in a clean environment, while limiting the amount of trash and/or use of environmentally harmful cleaning agents.
Thus, the interests of patient comfort, patient safety and treatment compete with the realities of an increased number of patients per therapist, and the consequent increased number of disposable sheets, pillows, or other medical supplies have created both stresses on patient comfort and cost to the clinic. Moreover, even if disposable materials are not used, the cleaning requirements needed to maintain a safe and clean environment for the significant number of patients leads to an extensive use of laundering using large amounts of water and detergents.
Finally, due to the physical demands unique to the physical therapy clinic, any supplies used therein need to be easily storable and retrievable, quickly cleanable, resistant to physical stresses, and enhance patient comfort during manipulations of the patient during treatment.
The present covers provide a specific solution to address the particular needs of the physical therapy environment.